Will-tale Origins Book 1
by blusonia069
Summary: Ever wonder if Chara didn't mean to become the demon child, or how the purple human soul came to an effect with Gaster? Could there be another being...or skeleton that might of cause this war on the humans and monsters? This might all be just a Mystery... ***This is a Undertale AU (my side of Undertale)***
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Purple Soul

"The Underground...so peaceful, so full of happiness as the humans and monsters ruled together, but what if a curiosity of a child can bring chaos to our lives..."

In the laboratory, Dr. W.D Gaster prepares his secret project kept hidden for his own lab assistance, even the King and Queen. Dropping by a blanket hiding an unknown figure. "Finally, after 7 days, with no sleep and 20 attempts...I finally have a great success," Gaster says as he looks and pets the figure. " All it just needs is a human soul, from these three dying children, this purple soul should go well with her." Extracting the purple human soul, he placed the syringe in the mysterious figure.

Shaking from the table, it lifted itself up in the air, and screeches in pain, so loudly, Gaster collapses, as his skull cracks and in pain from his eyes, it stopped and fell to the floor. Gaster gets up, but notices his scars from the left eye almost to the head of the skull and another to the right from the bottom of the eye touching his mouth. " Oh may, I just hoped that the doesn't know about-" a hand pops out of the table, groans as it got up. "H-help...someone... some...body," Amazed by the results, Gaster catches the poor creature and covers her with the blanket like a cloak, and turns her around and says to the little skeleton," Now, now, my dear, you just came from your sleep. Nothing to worry about, ok?" the little skeleton nods slowly, and hugs Gaster. For that moment, Gaster wanted to present the project to the public of monsters, but decides to keep her as his own child.

***

Moments later, after he showed his assistance his little Mystery, she hides behind Gaster as if she was shy to them." My Gaster, how long have you worked on bring a monster to life an extracted human soul?" " It is not easy, but managed to stabilize the soul within a monster, this can pursue on giving the three extracted human souls to us monsters...we can use it for us, to become unstoppable to the humans, a powerful force. Imagine it..," talking to his assistance on a plan to help the monsters become more powerful to themselves, Mystery sees a trail of golden yellow buttercups, and follows it.

Following the trail, it stops to a human child and another monster. " H-hey, who are you?" said the human in curiosity " What is it, Chara." said the little monster. In deep shyness, she turn away from the two children, but was stopped by a paw, Mystery jumped in fear, and slowly turns to King Asgore.

"Oh, are you new here, little one?" Asgore said in a clam voice. "Mystery," Gaster comes to find Mystery but stumbles her and Asgore, " Uh-Your Majesty, pardon me for this, but I was just looking for-" ", Your child, Dr. Gaster?" Asgore cuts Gaster apology, " Well, yes, yes sire, my daughter, Mystery." Mystery hovered behind Gaster, hiding herself from the King and the two children. "My,my what shy one, isn't she?" Asgore asked Gaster, "Yes, yes she is, she's not use to anyone, but maybe I should keep an **eye socket** on her," Gaster said with relief, " Come along, Mystery." Gaster hold Mystery's cloaked blanket and moved away from the King and the two, but she glanced at the human, then back away as they both exit.

"What is up with that kid, Asriel?" questioned Chara, " I really don't...but maybe one of Gaster's subjects." Asriel said with a big question as well, but for the two the "Mystery" of the cloaked child will not be revealed.

"Sure, I have met the Prince and the human whom to they called a "siblings", but I can soon change that. They'll see...,"

End of Part 1 


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

"Its been months, or maybe a year that they all have their happiness, but that human... they can turn the King and Queen's lives around seeing these humans are not fitting to rule upon us, monsters."

The door creaks open, as Gaster appears see a dark cloak sitting. "Mystery, maybe its time that you need to make some friends, or maybe-" "What is the meaning of these humans, why is this human fitted here and with the King or the Prince?" asked Mystery, cutting off Gaster," They came down here because of curiousity to make things happen here in the underground, but if they were to do such a terrible thing down here, lets just say everything will change between monsters and humans." Mystery shrugged as she misunderstood Gaster, decides not to bring up.

***  
Meanwhile, with in the Waterfall, Mystery hovers to the bright neon blue echo flowers, she sits in silences feeling the peacefulness in her dark night cloak. "Sigh...A sigh of the breeze," unexpected sounds came to the echo flowers, the sound of laughter from Asriel and Chara playing, disturbed Mystery's peacefulness, she hissed, but has idea. As the two are heading to the echo flowers, Mystery hided inside the waterfall and waited. " You can't catch me, Chara!" playfully said Asriel, " Oh you bet, I can!" Chara said chasing after Asriel, slowed down as they came to the echo flowers, Asriel stopped to see Chara, " Hey Asriel," " Yeah, Chara?" "What are these flowers?" Chara questioned, " Oh, these, these are Echo Flowers, Dr. Gaster made them, so that my dad won't forget what he needs to do, you can talk to the flowers and it repeats back to the other flowers, its neat and very nice of the Doctor to make these. Go ahead say something, Chara." Chara looked at one flower and whistled to the flower, the flower repeats, and more flowers repeats after another and another.

Watching from the waterfall, more of the flowers echoed Chara's whistle, infuriated, she blew off steam and hovered to find the whistling came from, and hiddenly found Asriel and Chara. " Tra la la...," Mystery singed to the echo flowers, as Asriel and Chara are confused of the singing, " Uh, Chara?" the singing and echoing of the flowers continued until, " Show yourself, whoever you are!" Chara yelled back the echo flower, the echoing stopped, and a faded dark shadow figure came to Chara's back and in front of Asriel's frightened face, "Why hello there, human." Mystery whispered to Chara, with a sudden turn, Chara fell down to the ground looking at his vision of a grim reaper, ready to reap his soul, but he calmed and got up to his feet. " Hey, aren't you that little cloaked figure that was behind the doctor?" Asriel asked, giving an answer she hovered to Asriel as his chills came to his shoulders, " Why yes, I am, why...curious?" " Well no, but-," Asriel was cut off as she placed her hands on Chara's shoulder's. " Hm, human, tell me, are you afraid?" Mystery asked. Chara looked a her dark blank face, and shook his head; Mystery let go of him and hovered away from the two. " Well you should be, human because you are not welcomed here. One mishap down here, human," she turned and gave Chara the red and purple eyes, " and they take your soul to him." and disappeared into the darkness. Creeped out from Mystery's threat, Asriel and Chara walked back home, " I wondered what was that about, Asriel, she seem not to like me," Chara told Asriel " I don't know, let help mom back some pie for dad, Chara." "Okay, but your going to have to catch me first!" said Chara as he ran, and Asriel chased after them, " Hey! Wait up, Chara!"

As they ran off to the house, Toriel scooted the kids inside, as for Mystery, watches them both get inside the house," You wait and see human, you won't last your timeline here, I swear it, even if I have to use me secret power that you have oh so gave to me." Mystery giggled as she turned to the darkness one final time.

End of Part 2 


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

"What happened!" Toriel cried, "We don't, we put in buttercups instead of butter, we're sorry, mom." Asriel said with tears coming out. Hurrying to Asgore's bedroom, Mystery stands at the doorway to the house, waiting for a moment to happen to Chara, until Gaster and Alphys returned for news. " Doctor Gaster, how is he?" said Toriel gripping her hope to Gaster," Don't worry, your majesty, he's going to be fine, at least it was one bit," said Alphys, "Things would come out of hand, my queen, but your husband is alright." calmly told Toriel. With a sigh of relief, Toriel hugged Asriel, leaving Chara open, they turned around to peek at Mystery's white grin, but out of whim, Asgore came out seeing Toriel and Asriel worried while Chara left behind, he walked weakly to Chara, and kneeled down to say, "Was it an accident, Chara, to put in Buttercups in the pie?" Chara looked at his weak calm face and nodded slowly, but with an arm wrap, Asgore hugged Chara, "Well then, I forgive you, as an accident, you didn't mean it, my child." Chara felt warm and cozy with Asgore soon Toriel and Asriel came in to hug with them to. The grin slowly fading in Mystery's dark face, annoyingly turned around and hovered away, never to be seened. Gaster and Alphys came seeing Asgore out of his bed," Your Highness, you must'n get out of-," Gaster put his hand out i Alphy's face," Doctor?" " Now, now, my loyal assistant, family will come first, but please, do stay here with the King and Queen for a while, I have to go and take care of things." Gaster said to Alphys, and walks out of the house leaving the Dreemurr's at a loving moment.

***  
"Why didn't... he... just...PUNISH THAT HUMAN!" Mystery screamed at walls of her dark quiet room, frustrated at the King's forgiveness to Chara, she makes another plan to get rid of the human, but the door opens with a bright light, she turned and hissed at Gaster. "Mystery, where are your manners?" said Gaster," Sorry father, its the light of the lab, couldn't take it. What do your want." Mystery talk back to him," I have a surprise for you, maybe, something to keep you company. Come now, my child." Gaster hold her holed hands and took her to the lab.

In the Lab, Gaster brought Mystery in, but with a surprise, two glowing blue and orange in the darkness, as her glowed back. " Mystery, say hello to your brothers, Sans and Papyrus." Coming in from the shadows, another young skeleton with a blue, holding another one with an orange eye's hand came looking at Mystery as they are all three feet tall look each other, but turning away from the two young skeletons, she dashed away leaving Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster there," Dad, why is she like that, did something happened?" Sans asked Gaster, " I don't my dear boy, why don't you two go and play, I go and talk to your sister." Gaster told Sans, and the both of them left to play. Opening the door again to find Mystery, she wasn't there, he check everywhere, but nothing, " Oh Mystery...why are you so hateful to your own brothers." Gaster said to himself, knowing what's going to happen, he closed the door behind him.

Back at the Waterfall, Mystery sits now with a new thought," Father,...why...are doing this to me, I don't anyone else to redeem me from this amount of feelings I'm in." " Because your stubborn, you don't even know why you are so mad at me, but I did nothing wrong." Chara said behind Mystery, she turned taking Chara down to the ground, " Oh, you have a death wish to come, human. Like I said...you won't last a timeline here, and you...will not like what happens next." Mystery said to Chara as she choked the human, until they weren't breathing, a soul pops out of the human, a glowing red heart came in front of Mystery, and another grin she took the soul and place it at the human's chest, only to possess the human...

End of Part 3 


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

Tragedy struck, but for the human looks fine, not even a scratch...well almost a scratch. Chara got sick one day, but as sicker by the minute, there was nothing Gaster could have done to help the human, but yet worried about Mystery's mysterious disappearance since she dashed off.

The next day, its like time passed just too fast, Chara got sick from the start and the next Asriel and Chara are in the gravestones of the buttercup garden. And a war between humans ans monster reign, but not enough for the monsters to stand a chance against the human's determination to defeat the monsters ans sealed them away to the underground with a barrier that they can't break. "I sorry for your loses your majesties," Gaster told Asgore and Toriel, "Its okay, Asgore hasn't been this way ever since we...we," Toriel coughing up with tears, Asgore came in passing Toriel and Gaster, "Your Highness?" Gaster asked, but with a dark demand and unfamiliar face from Asgore, "For the next human that comes to the underground, I'll show no mercy." "Asgore, you didn't mean-" "The human's will pay for what they did to my son, and as for Gaster, get your children out of my sight as well, especially your little miss hood." Gaster given a direct order from Asgore, nodded and leaves Toriel and Asgore behind. Never before the king was this upset, but after Gaster tries to find Mystery, wasn't enough to say that she is gone, vanished, and out of the king's sight...or is she?

The door creaks open, and the small figure came in, "Dad?" Sans called Gaster, "What are you doing up, son?" Gaster asked Sans rubbing his blue sweater, "I found her." "Found who?" Gaster came surprised, could it be? Came running to the bed room, Gaster and Sans sees Papyrus with Mystery unconscious lying on the floor. "Oh my goodness, she's been gone for months since the war, and I been worried sick for her, Mystery?" Gaster shakes Mystery, but remains unconscious, "Boys, get back to sleep, I'll see what's wrong with your sister," "Okay dad," Sans said and took Papyrus's hand head to bed, but for Sans, he creaked the door an inch only to see Gaster get Mystery somewhere. "Sans, what's wrong with Mystery?" Papyrus quietly asked Sans, "I don't know bro, but I'll be right back, okay." Papyrus replied with a small nod and Sans went off leaving Papyrus in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Sans got into the Core laboratory, peeking at the doorway, he sees Gaster with Mystery now conscious, but yet looks like that they arguing about something. "I was told, by King Asgore, that you aren't allowed to be near the Queen and King, it goes the same for your brothers." "They aren't my brothers, they...are just...experiments just like me." Mystery replied with a cold shoulder, "How dare you, talk to your brothers that way." " But its the truth, father," Gaster sighed in disappointment, but for Mystery become more cold hearted than before. "Where have you been, Mist, for all of Asgore sake?" Gaster asked Mystery, "Why do you need to know." "MYSTERY!" Gaster yelled at the Mystery to get her to answer, but she speaks with no words. "Alright, tomorrow, you will remain here with your brothers, and you are not allowed to head to the Waterfall even if you need privacy." Gaster walked away, Sans still watching the conversation; Mystery looking back as Gaster left, looks back with a glowing red heart at her hand, giggles sinisterly as she hides the truth of killing the human child, Chara; Sans shocked, walked back and ran off, only to be stopped and fell on the floor seeing her behind. "Speak anything about the human to Gaster..." Mystery, spawned a skull scythe, on San's neck with a sharp grin her face, "You'll see the darkness upon your soul and suffer the same fate as that pesky human did." Sans look at her, putting a thought to himself, she let go of him and hovered away.

At the bedroom, Papyrus and Sans slept, but he look at the ceiling and said to himself, "Why is she like this, whatever happened to that human from before, Chara? Why is she so cold-hearted to Dad?...could she hurt Paps?"

End of Part 4


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

After the days they grown, Mystery, still as cold as ice, decides to play puzzles with little Papyrus, but for Sans; however, many questions run through his head, watches Mystery's next move to strike on Papyrus or Gaster, but it was nothing that she could do to Papyrus, for she loved him so. Meanwhile, Gaster came back with three more human souls to take in his lab. Teaching Sans his skills in magic, Gaster tested Sans and Mystery's combat if going to use extractions for monster to fight back, "Alright, Sans like we practice, only this time you and Mystery are going to fight this out." Gaster said to Sans, as Mystery hovers over to the other side of fighting ground.

Prepared, Sans and Mystery faced each other of a stare off, until a small purple smoke came along her right eye-socket, snickering at Sans, Gaster wrote down notes on Mystery's behavior; again pops out an almost relative gaster blaster skull scythe, and makes her swiftly move towards Sans, until he moved away from the scythe, but only a tear of his sweater from the scythe, she giggled, giggling harder, she laughed as her purple soul eclipsed to a deadly black; Gaster and Sans came with a shock as she has gone mad, "Impossible, her soul just...," Gaster amazed, but yet worried about Mystery's power of her soul. As quickly as she was before, strike at Sans again, again, and again, until she put Sans down with a dark blue attack, only to hurt Sans. Sans became in pain, Gaster tried to stop her with his blue attack, but nothing affected her. Mystery with a smirk on face said to Gaster as she has Sans on the floor, "Hehe...looks like I'm immune to your attacks father, but there nothing you can do to save your...so called...beloved son." Ready with her final strike on Sans, Papyrus came in seeing the violence Mystery is going to use on his big brother, and ran in front of Sans, "Misty, please stop!" shouted Papyrus, as his tears came down from his cheek bones, Mystery hold on her attack and made her scythe disappear, but her soul still remains as black with a purple glow. "Papyrus...y-you...," whispered at Papyrus, but snickered as she hold Papyrus up with a dark blue attack and threw him and Sans out of the lab, barricaded the door, leaves Gaster and Mystery inside the lab. " Mystery...what are you-" With Mystery's scythe held out once more away from Gaster. "Don't you see happens when you make experiments that turn to a family that really...just really father...huh," she hovered slowly to Gaster, as he gazed up the one known of a grim reaper.

As loud of what is happening, the alarm blurt out as something warm was coming, the core. "Sans.." Papyrus said hugging Sans with a like fear in him, Sans hugged as well was, but still watches from the barricaded holes of Gaster and Mystery. "Oh no, the Core, its malfunctioning, Mystery we need to." a strike came sudden, as the scythe took the words out of him, and his soul, a true violet soul came out of the scythe's blade, and to Mystery's holed hands. "Sorry father, but it had to be this way...I can't afford to **l o v e** you anymore," Mystery said to Gaster almost turning into dust, she turned as seeing away as the flames blur the two skeletons, smiling grimly, she starts to grab Sans, but an inferno explosion took down the cloaked skeleton down to the floor. "Dad! Dad!" Sans cried out to Gaster seeing the horror of what is happening, but looking up to Sans, he grabbed Mystery and held her tight, and said to Sans tearful eyes, "Sans...don't forget me...my son." And a final blow, the lab explodes the two skeletons inside leaving Sans and Papyrus unconscious.

With Sans wakes frantically up from what appears to be...a dream? As Sans paints from the nightmare, "...What..what was-" "Sans! Its time get up, lazybones! Were going miss our sentries!" Hearing Paps from outside his room, he was thankful that its just a dream. "Alright, I'm up Paps, just going to get dressed and were on our way." Sans replied to Papyrus as he gets out of his bed and out the door.

As happy as it seems, it could be a dream, a nightmare, or maybe...a forgotten memory.

End of Book 1 


End file.
